skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring-Loaded
Spring-Loaded, a trampoline being, is a new Core Skylander introduced in Skylanders: Imaginarium. He is of the Magic element. Background Personality First being the sheriff of Skylands West, Spring-Loaded had always known that responsibility is key to protecting his land. Always keeping the memories of his sheriff days close to his heart, Spring-Loaded is always pumped up for battle, and is ready to pounce on anything in his way! Biography Ever since he had been born, Spring-Loaded had always taken the role of the sheriff in Skylands' West. Although it seemed that it was a lot of work to be done, he had always ended up defeating enemies and saving the West from evil-bound villains. After years of hard labor as sheriff, villains and enemies realized that Spring-Loaded defeats them every time, and stopped trying to take over the West. There had been two years when enemies hadn't invaded at all! Spring-Loaded felt that he still had a lot of fight in him to protect Skylands, so he gave up his position as sheriff and left Skylands' West. When Lucas witnessed a battle where Spring-Loaded proved victorious, he asked him to join the Skylanders. Spring-Loaded accepted, yelling a huge "YEEHAW!" Gameplay Stats Spring-Loaded's punches are melee punches, but because of his extra-long springs that connect to his fists, he can almost punch enemies at range. Because of that, his strength stat average is high. His armor is made of trampolines (or parts of trampolines), and any attack can simply bounce off of him, resulting in his defense being high as well. Spring-Loaded walks in shoes with huge springs attached to the bottom, making it hard for him to run. As a result, his speed average is, well, average. Abilities Spring-Loaded's primary attack allows him to punch enemies with his trampoline-like fists. Because they are connected by springs, Spring-Loaded can punch enemies at range too. However, in order to extend his reach, it's obligatory to upgrade him further. Spring-Loaded's secondary attack acts as a ground pound move, in which he bounces and pounds the ground. Upgrades Quotes Battle Cries * "Bounce and Pounce!" - catchphrase * "It's spring break!" * "Springs have sprung!" * "Time to bounce!" * "Y'all best be ready!" * "Savin' the day!" * "Boo-yah!" * "Stretch and flex!" * "Recoiled!" * "Extend and rebend!" * "Higher than ever!" - bounce pad * "Yeehaw!" - bounce pad * "Bouncing higher!" - leveling up * "Prepare for the worse!" - leveling up * "Y'all better clear the way!"- gate * "Outta my way!" - gate * "Bouncin' on through!" - elemental gate * "High expectations for the sheriff!" - stats * "Higher than my bounces!" - stats * "Worthy for the sheriff?" - nickname * "Yeehaw! Excitin' name, Portal Master!" - nickname * "A hat for my hat!" - hat * "Again...is it worthy of the sheriff?" - hat * "Yippee-ky-yay! I've saved the day!" - battle arena winner * "Get on my level!" - battle arena winner * "Kick in my step!" - battle arena winner * "Uh oh, a little too much bouncin'!" - battle arena loser * "Failed...for the first time..." - battle arena loser * "Can't win 'em all." - battle arena loser Trivia * Spring-Loaded is one of Lucas's Original Ten Skylanders. ** Although he was the sixth Skylander to join the team, he was the fifth Skylander created in development. * Spring-Loaded has been through a few changes in development. ** His first name was Bound Pound, and his second name was Bounce Pounce. ** He was actually the third Skylander created, but was completely scrapped at one point. On the same day, the creator brought him back, but as the fifth Skylander. ** He was originally intended to be in the Starter Pack for the game, but was replaced by Mineral due to favor. * In a future update, a reimagined version of Spring-Loaded will be released. Details are unknown. Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Royal's Skylanders Category:Royal's Original Ten Category:Royal's Magic Skylanders Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:Skylanders Category:Male Category:Male Skylanders Category:Characters Category:Magic Category:Magic Skylanders Category:Core Category:Cores Category:Core Skylanders Category:Magic Cores